The Big Bang
by PandasInSpades
Summary: If you want to ride the Milky Way, you need to have a ticket.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nothing at all. I receive no monetary gain from writing, just happy feels. All characters are property of their respective owners.**

 **So, this was supposed to be a chapter for another story, but it turned into something else. Played around with the spacing a bit, something new. Just a little interlude piece. Enjoy!**

* * *

Her hands tangle in the folds of my shirt, yanking the thin fabric, and a button pops free from its threaded home, sliding across the smooth floor with little sound. I should stop her, still her wrists where they are.

But I can't.

I want this as much as she does.

I want to know her kisses like melodies that get stuck in my head. I want to know the sound of her voice, heavy with desire, rolling over me in waves like solar flares.

She isn't mine, and I'm not hers.

And the moments we share are as insignificant as one star in a sky of a hundred billion. The light we emit won't reach us for another thousand years, and we'll be ash by then, never knowing the beauty of what we missed.

She holds my gaze, cobalt eating through the whites of my eyes, reducing my organs to nothing more than a fine powder.

I love her.

But I don't dare say it.

And for a moment, I see my emotions reflected back at me in her vulnerable state, giving away her secrets and her shame.

I pull the zipper of her jeans down, snaking my hand into the space between denim and skin, stroking her through the thin fabric of her underwear. She's already wet, swollen with desire, and I want to claim her like lions do on the Serengeti, feral and raw. We both moan at the same time, her body leaning against mine, forcing me back into the wall, my shoulder blades smacking into the hard surface.

Our lips collide, two planets careening into each other's atmosphere, crashing together to become one. Even though she had more glasses of wine than I could count, she doesn't taste like alcohol. Her flavor is complex, an alluring sweetness with subtle, spicy undertones, landing on my tongue like exotic snowflakes.

I can't get enough.

We pause to breathe, my teeth tugging at her lower lip as we break apart, and she growls from deep in her chest, her fingers fevered as they undo the buttons on my pants and wrench the shirt from my chest.

I've always wanted her, always craved the feel of her touch, but the cost is always more than I can seem to afford. She'll drain the currency out of my veins, leaving me broken and penniless, stained by a life I was never guaranteed. She'll flip my world on its axis, my earth upside down at a dangerous declination, my oceans flooding my continents, the sun burning too close to my surface to stay safe.

But it's worth it - to know her gravity, to float in her cosmos for even a minute.

We tear off clothes until we're naked, standing in front of each other exposed and defenseless, the heat from our skin drawing us closer, magnets snapping together across charged air. I kiss her neck, trace the curve of her collar bone with my tongue, little beads of sweat rolling down her shoulders and getting caught in my lips. Her nails dig in to the flesh of my back, her hips grinding against me as she manages to speak, her voice husky with need.

"Bed."

We fall on top of sheets and pillows, our bodies a tangled mass of limbs and skin, fusing together to form new galaxies, eclipsing everything that came before. I trail kisses down her chest, my tongue darting out to tease the budding flesh of her nipple before drawing it into my mouth and sucking gently, my teeth grazing against the hardened nub. She arches into the contact, her muscles quivering, her hands all over me, feeling the depths of each one of my jagged craters, mapping out the spectrum of my being.

I follow the veins in her thighs with my fingers, her legs stuttering as I inch closer to her center, its heat luring me in, her sweet musk waltzing through my senses in double time. She's slick and velvety smooth, her folds parting easily, opening like lilies caressed by the soft light of moonbeams. I enter her slowly, feeling her core contract to pull me in further, hold me in deep space where time doesn't exist and dark matter begins. She bucks with each thrust, her body ascending beyond the planes of existence we've known, her fluids rising past the horizon, and she's free falling into my arms, meteor showers raging in her eyes as we kiss with frenzied passion.

"Sara, Sara, Sara…" It's a mantra or a curse, maybe a prayer of benediction, her breathless words stretching far into the void, cracking and shattering before they rain down on our heads, stardust blanketing our ethereal forms in a delicate mist. Her body seizes, every muscle constricting as cosmic rays catapult through her blood, and she explodes like a supernova, particles blinding me as they splinter into the air, embedding themselves in my skin and hair, becoming part of me forever.

Her flushed skin glows pink and her lungs expel fractured breaths, her chest convulsing with each one. I hold her in silence, watching her descent from the beyond, the ether cradling her like a newborn until she's earthbound once more.

She is my universe, my infinite, the point at which all life is sparked and ended. I have known eons in her eyes, have felt comets hurl me across her celestial skies, have tasted the burnt embers of dying solar systems on her lips.

She loves me.

But she doesn't dare say it.

Day breaks with thunder, the rain washing away any remnants of the night before, the evidence of our cosmic collision swirling down storm drains in the street. I wake with a headache, hungover from being lost in her orbit, her intoxicating gravitational field where I am weightless, where I can see the world.

I don't have to roll over to know that I'm alone, to know the black hole that is her absence.

We will be again.

Like the equinox splits the days in half, we will arrive as two in the same, and when we leave through the wormhole, I'll remember her wavelength, the distance between her truth and my love, the magnitude of our inertia. I'll remember the density of our creation, the totality of our existence, and I'll dream of the endless vacuum in which we soar.

I'll dream of deep space.


End file.
